


[Podfic] Teeth

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Heroes as Villains, Morally Grey, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofTeethby storiesfortravellersAuthor's summary:If the Big Bad Wolf were fighting on the side of the good guys (but he's willing to do bad things for a good reason).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078365) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nf8eizds9f880kh/Teeth.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:04 | .94 MB

### Credits

The background painting for the cover came from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/photos/iHtSG3cbH5M?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit)


End file.
